


Other Things To Do

by WickedSong



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galavant, Isabella and the beginning of a new adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Things To Do

He’s one of the most famous knights in the seven realms. People sing songs of his battles, and drink to his victories. He's known as the man who conquered Death himself for true love. But, if he's honest, he's long since grown tired of the songs sung about his name and instead now embraces his roles as friend, son and husband.

But there’s one title he’d never really contemplated-or at least not truly until he'd fallen in love with Isabella and really understood _love_ at its core. With that there came things like marriage and children. And yes, he'd thought about those things with Madalena too, but as things that his parents, and their parents had done before him. Things that were just done because that was how they had been done.

But with Isabella, it had always been about the future and about forever. It was about wanting to be _her_ husband, and the father of _her_ children. About wanting that life with her and only her.

But actually being a _father_. They'd spoken about it-more specifically, their on-going discussion about _how_ many children they were going to have-but it hadn’t really crossed his mind until Isabella was in front of him, that fierce look in her eye, and a bright smile on her face, telling him they were going to be parents. He was going to be someone's _father_.

Of course he's happy. Elation flies through his veins like a wildfire, and he lifts her up and spins her around their small cottage, as she laughs. It's the best sound he's ever heard. He feels tears in his eyes as he sets her back down on the ground, but he still looks at her with all the wonder in the world. And yet-

Isabella smiles at him, but with a knowing look in her eye. She takes his hand. “You can tell me you’re scared you know? I’m not going to be upset.”

“I’m not…I mean, heroes don’t- “

Faking bravado in front of Isabella was a sure-fire way to end up on her bad side and so he quickly admits defeat. She knows him, she had always known his heart, and it wouldn’t be any different now.

“I’m a little scared.”

“A _little_?” Isabella asks, incredulously. Her eyes widen. “Well, I’m _terrified_.”

Galavant sighs in relief. “So we’re both absolutely petrified?”

She nods, and he gives a small laugh, pulling her in close for a hug.

“What if we’re awful at this?” she asks, sounding somewhat muffled against his chest.

He traces his hand gently across her back. “Then we’ll be awful at it together?”

She laughs slightly at that. “You promise?”

He pulls away from her, and then bends down slightly to move some hair out of her face. He’s still struck by how beautiful she is.

He knew it-so deep in his heart that _yes_ , it did take a little longer to really figure it out-only a few weeks after meeting her, and if anything, he's only more sure of it now.

He’s the luckiest man in the world for just having the privilege of loving her.

Even when she’s bossy, even when she snores or chews far too loud for any normal person. He wouldn’t trade this life they're building together-in their small cottage by the seaside-for anything. Even when Sid or Richard, or even Gareth, insists that they _must_ be bored, because well 'they _must_ be', he can honestly say he isn't.

He kisses her cheek. “I promise,” he assures her.

* * *

Isabella can already tell that Galavant’s going to be a good father. But, and she means it with all the love in her heart, he's awfully protective for her only being a little while along in her pregnancy. Hell, she's barely showing and yet he worries at even the slightest thing.

Can _that_ hurt the baby? Can _this_ hurt the baby?

He's sent goodness knows how many pigeons off to Neo of Sporin seeking his advice, which Isabella points out may not be the best idea. After all, this is the same healer that let him die mid-musical number. Nevertheless, Galavant presses on, and she can tell this is all stemming from one thing.

He wants to be a much better father than his own ever was, and a part of him believes he has to start that right at the beginning.

Which Isabella thinks is sweet. But she's the one carrying a _person_ inside her now-which still kind of freaks her out-and yet she's pretty sure her husband is more stressed than she is.

Which is why she's glad when they receive the invitation from Galavant's father, wondering if they'd like to spend a few days at his home. He laments that it's been so long since he's seen them-since the wedding, Isabella is sure. In all honesty, Isabella thinks it'd be good for Galavant to get out of his own head for a few days.

“We should go see him, you know if you want to,” Isabella says, reading the message that had been delivered by one particularly fussy pigeon earlier on that morning. She peers at it over Galavant's shoulder. “The baby’s not due for _months_ , I’m not even showing yet. It’ll be good for you.”

Galavant nods in a sort of silent agreement, but there's a certain reluctance in his eyes.

She often wonders if she'll ever fully understand what goes on in her husband's head. He swears he and his father have patched things up and it certainly seemed that way at the wedding, but he still appears hesitant to entertain the idea of leaving their quiet cottage, if even for a few days.

Eventually, however, he replies to the invite with a yes and a few days later they’re off to his father’s estate.

* * *

Arnold receives them with a warm smile and kind eyes, insisting that they must be famished from their journey.

Galavant tries to point out that it wasn't actually _that_ long, but his father is quick to announce he’ll make dinner for them anyway, and the pair share a look that says they're not exactly going to turn down a meal.

“How long has it been anyway, son?” Arnold says delightfully, putting his hands on his son's shoulders, and taking a good look at him.  “The wedding was what-almost a year ago? Far too long to go without seeing my oldest son!”

He then goes to turn to Isabella and grins widely at her. "And my favourite daughter-in-law!"

He pulls Isabella into a a warm one-armed hug, and with his other around Galavant's shoulders, the three begin walking in the direction of the house.

"Your _only_ daughter-in-law, I believe Arnold," Isabella corrects, with a smile and a small laugh of her own.

Arnold shakes his head and laughs. "A very fair point, princess." 

Isabella sighs. "I thought I told you to call me Isabella," she reminds him. They stop in front of the doors, and Arnold goes to walk ahead. Galavant and Isabella walk hand in hand behind him. "After all, we are family now."

Arnold nods, and briefly stops to look at Galavant. "She's a good one, son. A keeper, I believe is the term people use."

Arnold turns his back to them to continue walking and Galavant looks down at Isabella. He smiles at her softly. "And don't I know it."

* * *

After dinner, but before supper time, Isabella can't for the life of her find Galavant or Arnold. She guesses it's really her own fault. A series of detours on the way to the guest room they were staying in while they were here had led her to the room full of tapestries, and she'd become distracted looking at Arnold's account of his son's life, now updated, Isabella could see, to include their wedding day.

Eventually, while looking on the grounds for any sign of her husband she hears loud noises coming from the barn, where she finds Galavant, his father and a dozen or so of the young orphan boys enrolled in Arnold's knight school. Galavant and his father circle each other, each with a blade in hand, obviously teaching the boys some lesson or other about combat.

Or maybe this is just their way of bonding.

Nevertheless, Isabella watches Galavant and thinks that this is a side of him she's often wondered if he's missed. They were content to give up a life of adventures for a quiet one by the sea. After everything it'd only seemed natural. And yes, sometimes she missed the thrill of adventure, the feeling of that impromptu musical number, but in the end-despite everyone else's insistences of 'you must be so _bored_ ' they weren't, not really.

She puts her hand over her belly and remembers the next great adventure they're about to embark on. And if she's being honest, it still terrifies her almost as much as the dragons, or evil wizards or zombies ever could.

A clatter of metal and a loud cheer brings Isabella back to the duel, and she smirks at the sight in front of her.

"Looks like you're still too slow for me, dad," Galavant says, triumphantly after disarming his father.

Arnold shakes his head, and looks down at the sword which now lies at his feet on the floor. "You've only been out the game for a year son," he points out. "I've been out of it what ten-almost fifteen? You'll slow down too eventually, trust me."

"Excuses, Arnold?" Isabella asks, with a smile, alerting them to her presence, as she takes a seat next to one of the boys on a stack of hay. She shrugs her shoulders at the look of fake shock on Arnold's face.

Galavant laughs and quickly drops his own sword, jogging over to her, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Around them the boys scrunch up their faces in various looks of disgust and there's a loud chorus of ' _ewwww_ '. Isabella notes that it reminds her of how Sid sometimes acts around them. She ignores it, of course, beaming up at her husband in response, standing on her tip-toes and initiating another kiss.

" _Ewww!_ "

"Sir Arnold, make them _stop!_ "

* * *

 

A few days later in the same barn, Galavant watches as Isabella gives some of the young boys pointers on how best to disarm an opponent.

At first the boys had been a little apprehensive when Isabella had suggested she could teach them a thing or two. After all, she was the warrior princess who had led a civilian army into battle with pots and pans after only mere days of preparation.

"A _girl_? And a _princess_? Can't _you_ teach me, Sir Galavant?"

Isabella had been offended, of course, and Galavant had been too on his wife's behalf. However, before he could demand the boy apologise, Isabella had picked up a discarded sword. While at first Galavant had looked at her nervously-after all, she _was_ pregnant-Isabella quickly demonstrated she was still as competent with a sword as he was, and had all the boys sheepishly clamouring for lessons of their own.

He's always known she's going to be a great mother-even when, much to his surprise, she confided in him that she worried she'd be overbearing, somewhat pushy like her own parents had been-but seeing how sure and gentle she is with the children helps in reinforcing this belief.

He only looks away when his father walks in, to the predictable cheer of the boys. Galavant even finds himself smiling at the reaction his father has elicited.

They've definitely worked a lot more on building those bridges between them during this visit and in a strange way its made him feel somewhat surer about the adventure he and Isabella have in front of them.

When Arnold insists that they all take a deserved break, the children forget their lessons quickly and take this as their chance to crowd around Galavant, much to his surprise.

"Don't you miss it, Sir Galavant?" one of the boys asks quickly.

Why are they so darn inquisitive anyway, Galavant wonders briefly, as he ponders on the question.

He catches Isabella's eye from behind the small rabble of children. She folds her arms and looks at him knowingly.

" _All the songs? And the adventure_ s?" asks another of the boys, and Galavant wonders if he's imagining the melody in the background.

" _The glory? The fame?_ " Yeah, there's definitely a melody there.

"You defeated Death himself," points out another of the orphans. " _Isn't there anything left_?"

Galavant looks down at their faces, hands on his hips, as he contemplates their questions.

"Well," Isabella asks eventually, and the boys turn to her too. It sounds almost like she's teasing him. "Is there?"

He shakes his head-and he's well aware of the smirk on his face-and closes the short distance between himself and his wife. With an arm around her, he beckons the boys to come closer. " _Yes, there are things, like glory and fame, like making your mark or claiming your name-_ "

Isabella gives a slight giggle, and when Galavant looks at her he knows she's thinking about his _actual_ name.

" _And yes, while that's true,_ " she picks up, almost effortlessly on the tune, " _There are still other things to do._ " She takes Galavant's hand. " _And you can make your mark or claim your name, you can find all the fortune and the fame. Be proud, reach high, you might falter, might fail, but you'll always succeed._ " She sighs contently. " _But there are other things to do._ "

Galavant, almost feeling the melody soaring, gently tugs her by the arm and they begin to dance around the barn, much to the amusement of the boys, who dance along in perfect time too. Isabella laughs along, as they spin around. 

Galavant even notes that his father is clapping along in time to the rhythm. 

" _Falling in love, learning you're wrong, taking the time to finish a song,_ " he warbles, " _Dancing, and living, and loving. Yes, there are definitely some other things to do._ "

Isabella nods at her husband. " _And while it's kind of scary,_ " They both stop, smiling up at one another.

He places a tentative hand on her stomach. _"Scary and exciting,_ " he adds, and she nods. The music appears to be winding down now.

" _It's true,_ " They stand hand in hand as they harmonise together, a routine they know well by this point. " _And I get to do it with you._ "

* * *

Later that day finds them saddling their horses as Arnold animately discusses everything they have to do in order to get ready for the baby.

From the way they'd been acting, to the morning sickness that Isabella had been exhibiting, which Galavant had to admit, wasn't exactly subtle-Isabella threw up just as loudly as she chewed or snored-Arnold had been able to figure out he was going to be a grandfather-much to his excitement.

Not that they weren't going to tell him, and they'd made sure to insist this when he'd asked. He'd just managed to get there before they had.

"And obviously I'll visit as much as you want," he says. A small pause, and he looks to Galavant. "Or as little," he adds quietly. With a hopeful smile, he throws his arms up. "I'll be as involved as you want."

Galavant smiles and walks over to him. Arnold places his hands on his shoulders and beams at him. "Of course we want you to be involved, Dad."

Arnold closes his eyes, and shakes his head happily. Still unable to fully convey his feelings - maybe one day he'll be able to - but clearly emotional, he nods.

"You're going to be a great father, son."

Surprising even himself Galavant throws his arms around his father, pulling him into a somewhat awkward, but still very welcome, hug. "Thank you Dad."

Arnold pats him on the back, obviously as taken aback by the display of affection. When they pull away from one another, Arnold still has an arm around his son's shoulder and the pair walk back to the horses.

Arnold drops his arm while Galavant goes to check on something, and gives Isabella a hug. "Now, you look after my grandson-"

"Or _granddaughter_ ," Galavant clarifies from behind them.

"Or granddaughter," Arnold corrects himself, with a wry smile. Galavant and Isabella now stand hand in hand in front of him, and he looks at them both. "Now remember you're eating for three now, you two, so," and he produces packets of food from the small satchel he'd been carrying around his shoulder.

"Dad the journey isn't that long," Galavant says, but Isabella nudges him with her elbow and accepts it gratefully. Galavant nods to his father. "Besides, you know it doesn't really work that way. The whole eating for three thing?" He gestures to Isabella. "Izzy's really just eating for two here. I'm not doing much at all at this point."

Isabella nudges Galavant with her elbow. "What he _means_ is thank you, Arnold."

Arnold nods and then clicks his fingers. "And _remember_ , you can name him-"

"Or _her_ ," it's Isabella who points it out this time.

"Or her," Arnold repeats, this time with an apologetic look in the princess's direction. "Anything you want." He looks at his son with a fond smile. "Even Gary."

Galavant is a little struck by this. "You always said you _hated_ that name."

Arnold shrugs his shoulders, and then explains to Isabella, who listens intently, even though Galavant's already told her this story. Multiple times, actually.

"His mother named him after her brother who absolutely despised me. Besides, _Gary_. It's not a very _heroic_ name."

"And that's why you refused to ever call me it," Galavant adds. "Mother hated that too."

Arnold looks down. "Well, it's time to let go of that now," Arnold says, before clapping his hands together and clearing his throat.

"The boys will want to say goodbye to you too! Let me go get them." He turns to run back into the estate but then turns to Galavant and Isabella, and narrows his eyes in his son's direction. "Try not to get stabbed while I'm gone this time."

As Arnold runs back inside, Isabella laughs, and turns to look at her husband. She's long since let go of the almost-irrational fear that one day she might lose him again. He's alive now, here now, that's all that matters and it's enough. He slides his arms around her waist, while she looks up at him. "I'll keep an eye on you. Make sure no wayward swords," she gestures to his chest and makes a noise that more resembles a _splat_ than someone being stabbed.

"My hero," Galavant deadpans, but with love, and he pulls her closer. She burrows close into his chest.

"I think I'm ready now," she admits quietly. 

He pulls back a little, still with his arms around her waist, and at first looks confused. She puts a protective hand over her stomach in response and he nods.

"Me too," he tells her. "And, I think we're going to be great parents."

"Oh, is that so?" Isabella asks.

He nods. "I mean I might be slightly better at it. You know, just because I'm a hero and all that." He grins, that dopey one that still manages to leave her kind of breathless.

Isabella tuts slightly. "What happened to me being _your_ hero?" she questions, standing on her tip-toes, tilting her head at him.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see whose better at it then," He says, leaning closer towards her until their lips meet.

She melts into the kiss and only realises they've been standing in that position for longer than she'd thought when the same chorus of ' _ewww_ ' breaks out again among the boys, who've suddenly appeared with Arnold at the gates.

Isabella and Galavant break apart, and after saying their goodbyes, and after Arnold makes them promise they'll keep in touch and visit with their daughter-"or _son_ ," they both remind the former knight this time-they've mounted their horses and are on the road again. 

Back to their cottage and ready to begin the greatest adventure of all.

**Author's Note:**

> -God willing there's a season three, I could go either way with Gal/Izzy and how they feel about their life by the sea. But a lot of people say they'd be bored so it was kind of fun to write them being like 'no actually we're pretty content even though everyone thinks we're _super_ bored'. 
> 
> -I'm still not over Gal's name being Gary. I'll never be over that. Thank you Galavant writers for that gem. And that's my own personal head canon about the name, and why his dad never uses it in-show. (In this head canon Gal's mum is played by Emma Thompson too, so again, God willing there's a season three that should totally happen *fingers crossed*)
> 
> -I WROTE A SONG. Okay, not a full song, but part of a song. And it kind of sucks. But it felt right. And come on, they're totally gross and disgusting and in love, I'm allowed to be cheesy af when writing song lyrics for them.
> 
> -It's really hard to capture the tone of the show as it's _really_ hard for me to be funny, at least in written form, and I end up always going really fluffy instead. Regardless, I am really proud of this little fic? And I hope you enjoyed it if you read it! Just please, be gentle with me.


End file.
